Emperor Lucius
Emperor Lucius '''is the final boss of the original War for the Overworld campaign. He appears in the 13th Level, Equilibrium. Description '''Emperor Lucius is the current leader of the Empire. He certainly looks the part with his regal red cape and shiny golden armour plating. Lucius can be described as 'inexperienced', 'young and foolish' and 'mad as a hatter' (well, crowner in his case, seeing as he's the Emperor and all). But why is he mad? It's because he's absorbed the power of the Aum. 'You know, that holy artefact that they used to kill Rhaskos? Well, he's got that power, but he seems to have wasted it on an extremely large pool of health, rather than any fancy abilities. He cowers in his Throne Room, protected by some Level 10 Highguards. The Throne Room itself is sealed behind a drawbridge, and two winches must be destroyed to gain access. The Player's minions then rush in, kill the Highguards and destroy the Emperor utterly. In theory. What actually happens is a little different. Instead of dying, Lucius uses the power of the Aum to transport his essence to the player's Home Realm. There, the now super-powered Emperor will proceed to the Dungeon Core and destroy it, banishing Oberon to the Aether once more. As this happens, Mendechaus explains that he plans to make Lucius his new pawn. Whether he succeeds is never stated. History Lucius is the son of Emperor Uther. He became Emperor when his father was killed in battle. Stats ''Note that these stats refer to Emperor Lucius when he is at XP Level 10. *Health: 91312 *Basic attack: "OP sword" *Aum healing: "OP Aum" * Sturdy: "Immune to all crowd control and cannot be picked up" Stats (after he transports himself to your Home Realm) Are you kidding? His Health is the same, well, except for the fact that he's now invincible and his abilities are the same, well, except for the fact that he can kill '''any creature in a single blow. ''Also, he can destroy chunks of earth, fortified or not, as well as destroying your room, easily clearing a path to your Dungeon Core. Sorry, but I'm afraid you're doomed. Get over it. Who knows, maybe the Kenos will use the last of its power to save you, or maybe an F6 swirling vortex in the Aether will coincide with a comet flying over the Realm, causing the Emperor God to lose his powers, or something. Quotes In passing ''"When I rise up, I shall be as a new star. My radiance will herald the dawn of a new age!" "The universe shall fear my name; LUCIUS, the Emperor God!" "I can feel their beating hearts. Thousands ... millions ... all for me, all ready to follow my every command!" Trivia * It is possible that he, like King Reginald from the game Dungeon Keeper 2 (the game that inspired WftO), murdered his father in order to take command of the Empire, and framed an Underlord for the crime. However, this is unlikely. * Emperor Lucius is seen in one of the scenes displayed on the loading screen, accompanied by two Templars. In the scene, Lucius wears a different cap to the one he wears in the campaign, a cap that is somewhat, eh ... ridiculous. * The fact that Mendechaus recruits Kasita to destroy the Dukedom of Phaestus implies that his attempts to turn Lucius into his pawn were unsuccessful. Category:Bosses (Empire) Category:Opponents